


Memoir Questions

by Brb-Rope (BrbRope)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Flustered Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Joxaren | The Joxter, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrbRope/pseuds/Brb-Rope
Summary: "I just had a rather odd conversation with Pappa." Moomin said slowly, trying to gauge just how much to tell his dear friend.Snufkin rolled Moomin's words over in his head for a moment. "Odd how?" He asked, poking at the fire in front of them with a long stick."He said." Moomin started, and then faltered. He tried again, the words coming out slowly and deliberately. "He said that if you're anything like your father, to watch out for the barbs."
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Memoir Questions

* * *

Moomin sat down heavily on the log next to Snufkin's camp, his mind both utterly blank and swirling with too many thoughts. Snufkin studied him in silence by the glow of the campfire for a long moment, head tilted to the side.

"... Are you alright?" Snufkin finally asked.

Moomin debated this question, stacking up against the brief conversation he'd just had before speaking. "I'm not sure." He finally said, being as honest as he could. He didn’t think he was going to be able to look at either of his parents without being mortified for a long, long time. 

Snufkin hummed, a quiet inquiry for more information if Moomin was willing to give it. He wouldn't press or ask further, which was one of the reasons Moomin loved spending time with Snufkin. He never felt rushed to find his words.

"I just had a rather odd conversation with Pappa." Moomin said slowly, trying to gauge just how much to tell his dear friend.

Snufkin rolled Moomin's words over in his head for a moment. "Odd how?" He asked, poking at the fire in front of them with a long stick.

"He said." Moomin started, and then faltered. He tried again, the words coming out slowly and deliberately. "He said that if you're anything like your father, to watch out for the barbs."

"... Barbs." Snufkin echoed, his body going painful tense, as if he knew exactly what Pappa was referencing and trying to hide it.

"Yeah." Moomin nodded. "That they're nice on the tongue, but cause a horrid pain in the rear."

… Pappa hadn't used the word 'rear'. Moomin hadn't known his father knew such vulgar language.

"I see." Snufkin said slowly, straightening up and Moomin did his best to watch his friends face, and not look down towards Snufkin's lap. Snufkin cleared his throat. "And did Mamma say anything about this?"

"I'm not really sure." Moomin confessed. "I was running out the door as fast I could after that. I think she might have said something about using lots of lube."

He was starting to get the feeling that his secret crush on Snufkin possibly wasn’t so much a secret. At least to Mamma and Pappa. He was alright with Mamma knowing, she was good about spotting things. But if Pappa knew, then Moomin really hadn’t good at hiding it.

Snufkin nodded, then deliberately reached up and pulled his hat down low over his face. Moomin was a little bit surprised he hadn't stood up and retreated to his tent in embarrassment. 

"Snufkin?" Moomin ventured, asking the question that had been plaguing him since Pappa had spoken up. "... Do you think your Pappa and my Pappa-?"

"Sounds like it." Snufkin said, his voice muffled by his hat, clearly not wanting to think about it.

"Hm." Moomin hummed and nodded. Their fathers _had_ travelled together for quite a while before they went their separate ways. Although this certainly hadn’t been included in any of Pappa’s memoirs that he’d read. 

He didn’t really want to think about what other things his Pappa got up to that also wasn’t included in the memoirs, but the thought haunted him a little bit. But not as much as other more pressing implications. 

Moomin hesitated, before gathering his courage up and speaking again before Snufkin could flee. "Snufkin?"

"Mm?"

" _Do_ you have barbs?" Moomin inquired, asking the question he really wanted to know the answer to.

Snufkin froze, and Moomin felt his heart beating fast in his chest, afraid that he might have overstepped a boundary between them.

Then Snufkin moved his hat a little bit, one dark eye peering out and examining Moomin's face. "Would you like to find out-?" Snufkin asked, voice soft and hesitant. Not quite an offer, cautiously testing the waters.

"I would very much like to do so with my tongue." Moomin said frankly, aware of his ears turning pink. "Barbs and several other places besides."

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't had several _interesting_ thoughts involving Snufkin, especially over the past year. Of kneeling down as they sat around the campfire and lifting up Snufkin's long coat that hid what he looked like underneath. Of exploring what lay under all those layers of fabric, both with his paws, and his mouth. Of resting his large muzzle on Snufkin's belly and tasting him.

Finding out if Snufkin was as quiet in passion as he was in normal conversation, or if he made noises that he would muffle with his paws as he came close to spilling in Moomin's mouth. If Moomin could make Snufkin scream without holding himself back in pleasure. If he could make Snufkin forget how to say everything except Moomin's name.

His name never sounded as sweet as it did on Snufkin's tongue.

… Actually, come to think of it, his room _was_ directly above his parent’s room. That might have explained a few things. 

Snufkin stared at him for a long moment, his expression impossible to read. Then he took a deep breath and stood up suddenly, grabbing the bucket full of water next to the tent and dousing the campfire with brisk, efficient motions.

Moomin's heart sank into his gut, half-expecting Snufkin to disappear into his tent next. If he was lucky, Snufkin would still be here in the morning, and they could pretend this whole conversation never happened.

"There's a meadow I've been thinking of showing you, with a lovely little pond that’s perfect for bathing in." Snufkin said as the fire was completely extinguished, his voice just a tiny bit clipped, and Moomin realised that Snufkin’s usually steady paws were shaking a little. "It's a bit of a walk, but it's very beautiful. And private."

Moomin's eyes went wide as he glanced up at the house, with the lights still on, then at Snufkin's tent, where everyone knew where it was. Private was good.

"Would you like to see it?" Snufkin asked, holding a paw out. He looked like he was trying very hard not to be nervous, and was succeeding at it about as much as Moomin was. 

"I'd be delighted." Moomin said. He wasn’t quite sure if Snufkin was actually talking about this meadow, or his possible barbs, but not caring either way. He took Snufkin’s paw in his own, rising to his feet with a bright smile, feeling as light as one of the Hobgoblin's clouds. 

Snufkin stared at him for a moment, as if checking that Moomin was sincere, before he relaxed, his shoulders coming down from around his ears. Snufkin’s eyes crinkling as he smiled back, as warm as the campfire they’d just been sitting around. 

“Shall we?” Snufkin asked, taking a hesitant step towards the forest, Moomin eagerly following, their paws still joined together. 

Nevermind his questions about what their fathers had done in the past, they had some memories of their own to make. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Read some posts by keuhkopussirotta on tumblr about [Pappa's Memiors](https://keuhkopussirotta.tumblr.com/post/612425371648966656/reading-the-exploits-of-moominpappa-good-god-why) and [Pappa in the series](https://keuhkopussirotta.tumblr.com/post/635882635557748736/im-reading-the-old-moomin-comics-and-while) and just kind of came to the mental conclusion that Pappa _fucks_.
> 
> And somehow this came of it?


End file.
